


That's What You Get

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [40]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Can I request an imagine where Daryl is secretly in love with you and only Rick and Carol know but he’s been avoiding you cuz he thinks you like Glenn and he blows up one day cuz Rick and Carol is pushing him to tell you and you overhear everything





	That's What You Get

**Can I request an imagine where Daryl is secretly in love with you and only Rick and Carol know but he’s been avoiding you cuz he thinks you like Glenn and he blows up one day cuz Rick and Carol is pushing him to tell you and you overhear everything**

**Warnings; fluff, angst.**

**_That’s what you get when you let your heart win. Woaaaaaaah_. *Dances* Anyone else get that in their head when you read the title? Just me? Okay… lolololol**

**———————————-**

You made your way over with your bowl of stew to the table outside the prison, the place was bustling with life with the people from Woodbury now there. You were one of them, the new additions, but you had been there a decent time now to feel like apart of the group. You sat down next to Daryl and shot him a smile, but he just glanced at you before continuing to eat his food.

“This is great Daryl, thanks for catching the deer.” You said softly, he just grunted before taking his bowl, getting up and walking off. You heaved a sigh and looked down to your food forlornly.

“What did I do this time?” You whined, causing Glenn to snort as he sat opposite you.

“He’ll warm up to you eventually don’t worry.” He grinned. You and Glenn had become pretty close since you got here, he was like a brother to you and you seemed to spend most of your time with him.

You had no idea why Daryl didn’t like you. Ever since you got here you had tried your hardest to get to know everyone, to work hard and be a part of the group. But Daryl was the only one who seemed to not like you and you didn’t know why. Anytime you’d try to talk to him, he would just grunt or nod, or even sometimes just get up and walk off, like now. You didn’t know if you had some kind of Daryl repellent you were unaware of but it was making you feel like crap. You actually liked him, you didn’t know him well but you heard a lot of things and you saw him and what he did for the group. He provided, he protected, you thought he was amazing, he was always so humble about it too, never liking praise or not seemingly being able to see just how important he was in the group. 

You finished your food quietly, wondering what you could fo to break the ice, to finally get him to talk to you. You settled on just leaving it, you had seen he had a temper and you really had no desire to be on the receiving end of it. If he didn’t like you, then he didn’t like you, you’d just have to deal with it.

Daryl walked into the prison feeling on edge and antsy. He hated being around you. But it wasn’t because he didn’t like you, it was the opposite. Ever since you came here you seemed to be everywhere and he could never seem to take his eyes off you. Always watching what you were doing, making sure you were safe. He had even refused to let you on runs because he didn’t want you outside the gates where the danger was, but you were unaware of that. But he saw the way you were with Glenn, how you always laughed, were always around him, it filled him with rage and a feeling he wasn’t quite used to. He sat down inside where Rick and Carol were talking and they glanced at him as his leg bobbed about and he chewed his thumb.

“For Gods sake Daryl, just tell her!” Carol chided, she loved Daryl and she wanted him to be happy. She had seen the way you looked at him and she knew if he actually spoke to you, it could be good, yet he seemed to avoid you at all costs. Daryl shot her a dirty look, he hated how his best friends had worked out his feelings for you. They were constantly telling him to tell you and he was getting sick of it. Like hell, he was going to open his big mouth and make a dick of himself, not a chance in hell.

“Just drop it alright?” He snapped, glaring at the pair.

“She likes you man, just tell her, you’ll feel better.” Rick encouraged with a weary smile, but Daryl could feel his temper flaring.

“Ain’t none of ya damn business.” He huffed, shaking his head as he picked the dirt from his nails as a distraction.

“It is our business Daryl because we care about you. You’ve withdrawn so much because of this, because it’s driving you crazy.” Carol sighed with a frown.

“I said drop it alright?! Y/n doesn’t like me that way, so there’s no way in hell I’m telling her I fuckin’ like her! She likes Glenn so get the fuck over it!” He growled before standing up and storming off to his perch upstairs.

You stood there near the door with your jaw slack, you hadn’t been seen and you slipped back outside as what you just heard digested in your brain. Daryl liked you, that’s why he was being weird, and he thought you wouldn’t feel the same. And for some weird reason he thought you liked Glenn, you were baffled honestly. You felt the butterflies bloom in your belly as you tried to work out how to tell him you knew, without him chewing your ear off and making things worse.

A few days went by and you had barely seen Daryl, it seemed like he was avoiding you even more. He was sat in the fields stabbing the knife with the grass, you noticed he did that a lot, he’d sometimes just it there and you wondered what was going on in that complicated brain of his. You took a breath to try and brace yourself, he would probably kick your ass, but you had to try. You walked over to him and sat down facing him, he looked at you with a frown and looked ready to get up. He was stopped though when you placed a bunch of bolts in front of him, hand made of out wood, you had worked hard the past couple of days.

“What’s this?” He asked gruffly, they were the first words he ever spoke to you and honestly, it was a stupid fucking question.

“Uh…Bolts…I made them, I know you could use some more. Consider it my peace offering.” You grinned at him, he looked at you suspiciously before picking one up and inspecting it. You held your breath waiting for him to tell you they were shit, instead he nodded, seemingly satisfied and set it back down.

“Thanks.” He rasped, chancing a glance at you. When you smiled at him he felt his stomach feel weird and he looked down.

“Okay look, I thought you hated me honestly, but I heard you, with Rick and Carol. And I know you’ll be mad, but for what it’s worth, I like you too. So any time you wanna just talk or whatever, you know where my cell is. Also, I don’t like Glenn like that, he’s like my brother.” You smiled softly before standing up and walking away. You knew he would feel too uncomfortable for you to stay after saying that and you wanted to give him space. That and also get out of the vicinity in case he exploded with his Dixon temper. Daryl sat there stunned, he wasn’t mad you heard him, he was too shocked to be anything at that moment as he stared at the bolts you had made him. It made him feel all funny that you had done something like that for him, that you had told him you liked him.

The next night you were sat in bed reading a book Carol had leant you, it wasn’t the best but it passed the time. There wasn’t much to do now the world had gone down the shitter. You couldn’t watch tv or listen to music, the world had changed. You wouldn’t say it was boring, there was always something going on. But running from the dead and trying to survive wasn’t the kind of excitement that you were after, so books would have to do. You hadn’t seen Daryl all day and you wondered if you had made things worse between you, but you decided to just let things be. Your eyes looked up over the book when you saw the blanket you had draped over the cell door open a little and your eyes widened a little to see Daryl peaking in, you hadn’t really expected him to seek you out.

“You can come in.” You smiled as you closed the book and set it down. Daryl opened the door and closed it behind him, stood there chewing his thumb like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“You can sit down, you won’t get cooties.” You smirked, he stopped chewing his thumb for a second as he squinted at you and scoffed, but his lips were quirked up telling you he found you amusing, it made you feel all fuzzy inside that you made Daryl Dixon smile. He sat on the end of your bed and he was fidgety, you knew this was hard for him, you saw how he was with people, he didn’t let people get close and he wasn’t much for being social.

“I used the bolts before, worked real good.” He murmured quietly, you couldn’t help the smile that spread on your face.

“That’s awesome, I was worried I made them wrong.” You admitted sheepishly. He looked at you then, you were in an oversized shirt sat with the blanket around you, the shirt fell off one of your shoulders and his eyes were drawn to it for a moment before he looked back at your face.

“Did ya mean what ya said yesterday?” He asked bluntly, just wanting to get it out of the way. 

“Of course I did. I’d really like to get to know you better, instead of you ignoring me.” You said wryly, making him look down bashfully. You didn’t know if you were seeing things but you were pretty sure the tips of his ears went pink.

“Yeah…sorry about that.” He apologized. You snorted a little and shook your head.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re here now, so that’s a start.” You grinned. He looked at you warily like he didn’t fully trust you though.

“Why? Why do ya like me out of everyone?” He asked, he looked genuinely confused and you resisted the urge to shake some sense into him.

“Because you’re a good man Daryl. And it doesn’t hurt that you’re hot as hell.” You smirked.

“Yeah right.” He scoffed, looking down once again and blushing.

“Don’t make me hit you, I know I’m small but I pack a mean punch.” You teased getting a small laugh from him, you felt like you had been graced with the best gift from God at the sound.

“I look like one of them trolls that live under a bridge.” He huffed with a wry smirk and you grabbed the book and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest. 

“Ow!” He complained, glaring at you playfully as he rubbed his chest, you just smirked smugly at him.

“That’s what you get. Its aversion therapy, every time you say something bad about yourself and I hear you, I’m gonna hit you. Soon enough you’ll learn to stop.” You grinned cheekily, he shook his head and smiled, glancing at you. It felt so weird for him, that you liked him, that anyone did. But you, the girl he had seemingly become infatuated with actually liked him back and he wasn’t sure what planet he had woke up on.

“You’re a violent little thing huh?” He teased, you flashed him a toothy grin in response.

“Only when I need to be.” You snorted.

“Guess I better behave myself then.” He relented playfully, giving you another half smile, every time he did that your stomach flipped around on you. He stayed in your cell for hours as you both talked and got to know each other, teasing playful banter as you did, and with each passing minute, you both relaxed and found it easier to just talk to each other. You had no idea where this was heading but you enjoyed his company and he seemed to be opening up to you. You hoped one day he would let you in completely.


End file.
